Tomorrow The Sun Will Shine
by Sharon10
Summary: Nora is working on an upsetting case of child abuse when she is reminded of painful memories from her past. Who will be there for her when it starts to interfere with her future? Stay Tuned.BoNora Story
1. Tomorrow The Sun Wiull Shine Part 1

A/N: This story takes place about three years after Bo/Nora's divorce. Neither of them dated anyone else. Nora's the DA and with the exception of the people who came between them, the Chararacters that are on today are still there. The only difference is that the affair took place during the time that Nora thought Bo was cheating on her. Drew still died but by that time their marriage was already falling apart. Finally she left and they didn't see each other for almost two years when she decided to take the Job of DA. Now on with the story.

Tomorrow The Sun Will Shine- Part 1

She was sitting at her desk looking at the file. It was way past 2 in the morning but she couldn't seem to put it down. She was working on a child abuse case. The little girl Abigail was almost beaten to death by her father. He had come home in a drunken rage and took out his anger on his daughter. A typical case according to the books, but it wasn't typical. Nothing about this case was typical.

She sighed as she thought about the child in the hospital. There was no mother involved. She took off when she was a baby and the father would never be allowed near her again. She would make sure off that. But what would happen to that little girl who so desperately needed someone to take care of her? She had no relatives; nobody who would be calling to take her home from the hospital; nobody who would care enough to want to raise a 4 year old who had just lost the only family she had ever known. And the woman in her just couldn't bear to put her in the hands of child services. Especially not after what had happened to her Matthew when he was born.

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she stared at a picture on her desk. Everything that had happened between her and Bo… the mistakes they had made, the choices they made… all of them had been for nothing. Her baby boy… her Matthew had been Stillborn and there had been nothing she could do about it. She had buried him in the park and promised never to forget him. And to this day she still hadn't. But she couldn't help but think about another little child who could need her. She was just a little girl with nobody. Just like she had nobody left in her life. They could be a perfect match, she thought as she picked up the phone and made a phone call.

When she put down the phone, she saw Bo standing in the doorway.

Bo: This case is personal to you isn't it?

Nora: How did you know?

He walked in and shut the door. Then he sat down next to her.

Bo: I know you Nora. And I know you've had some experience with this. I also know that you take a personal interest when Children are involved. Are you sure you're ok?

Nora: I'm not sure I'll ever be ok with abuse Bo. It happens far too much in this world. And I take things very seriously when a Child is involved. I'm going to nail that bastard to the wall for what he did to his little girl. How is she? Have you seen her?

Bo: She's holding her own. What's going to happen to her now?

Nora: I'm working on that. I don't want to put her in the hands of social services Bo. She could end up anywhere. And if she ends up in a foster home and ends up being abused again, I'd never forgive myself.

Bo: So what are you going to do?

Nora: I've petitioned the court to release her into my care. I don't know if I stand a chance given my history but I can't bear to watch her grow up without a mother. I've got to at least try.

Bo: If you need a character witness then you've got one. You would have made a wonderful mother Nora. I'm really sorry about Matthew.

Nora: Thanks. I'm dealing but I still miss him every day. Kind of like you miss Drew huh?

Bo: Yeah. I wish I could tell you that it gets better but I would be lying. Hang in there Nora. And if you ever need a friend, you know where I'll be.

Nora: I guess we're both in the same boat these days. We have no one to share our life with anymore.

There was a brief pause between them.

Bo: It's ok.

He walked over to her and took her in his arms for a hug, as she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

\


	2. Tommorrow The Sun Will Shine Part 2

Tomorrow the Sun Will Shine- Part 2

The next day Nora was sitting with Abigail in the ICU, knowing that this may very well go against her. She stroked the hair back from her face as she held her hand.

Nora: You know, people can be so cruel in this world Abby. I can't protect you from that. But as God as my witness, I will do whatever I have to, to make sure you never have to face any more then you have to. (Pause) Most people say that you need me in your life but I think it's the other way around. Nobody can possibly understand what it's like to loose a child unless they've been there. Well I've been there and I faced the devil head on. But you made me come back and face reality. The thought of that little face looking up at me so scared… well I knew I had to step up and help you. But It's more then that Angel. See I love you. I loved you from the first moment I ever saw you. I don't know why but I did. And Now I can't let anyone take you away from me. It would be like loosing Matthew all over again.

She looked up from Abigail's bedside and saw Bo standing there. He handed her a cup of Coffee.

Nora: Thanks. (Pause) This is nice. You and I just talking… not tearing each other's heads off. You think it would be a stretch to say that we're becoming friends?

Bo: I think we already ARE friends. I care about you Nora. And I don't want you putting too much of your heart into this. I know what happens when you crash and burn.

Nora: Yeah I know. I promise that I will try not to let it get too personal. But I can't make any promises. This IS personal for me.

Bo: I know it is. And judging by that look on your face, I'd say you're still not ready to talk about your own experience with abuse.

Nora: No, I'm not. You're the only one I told about it. I'm still not sure I'm ready to go back to that time. But looking at this little girl is kind of forcing me to dwell on it. And that scares me to death.

Bo: Promise me you'll call when you want to talk about it?

Nora (Pausing): Ok, I promise.

Bo: Good. Now why don't you try and get some sleep? I know you didn't get any last night.

Nora: Bo, I can't. I'm never going to be able to sleep until I know she's ok.

Bo: Well you better TRY. Come on… (He went over and pulled up the small cot he had requested for her the night before.) Now get in and close your eyes or I'll carry you there.

Nora: Ok, ok. Geese, you're so demanding.

Bo: Call it what you want. You're going to be no good to Abigail if you're dead on your feet.

She nodded off and Bo took the blanket from the chair and covered her with it. He sat and watcher her sleep like it was the most natural thing in the world. He wondered if he'd ever stop loving her.

TBC


	3. Tomorrow The Sun Will Shine Part 3

Tomorrow the sun will shine- part 3

There was something in her eyes the next morning when she had been awoken by bad dreams. He just watched her as she paced the hospital corridors after her emotions kept her from keeping Vigil at Abigail's bedside. Finally she stopped.

Nora: You know, I kind of think this is how Jessica must have felt before she… (Looked at Bo) How does she do it Bo? How does she remain strong after something like this?

Bo: Because she has to. I think you know that better then any of us. (Pause) Nora, I know you don't want to talk about this but I'm worried about you. You can't do this to yourself.

Nora: Do what exactly? (Pause) Bo, there's a four year old in that hospital room near death because someone who was supposed to protect her didn't follow through. (Tears fall from her face). How can someone so big and strong – someone who is supposed to be using those traits to protect… How can he turn them against someone so helpless… someone who's counting on them … someone like Abigail…? Jessica…

Bo: You?

Nora: Bo, this isn't about me. Not really. This is about me needing to do everything I can to make sure that that perfect little Angel in there doesn't suffer a single second more then she has to. She's been through hell at her fathers hands. I won't let anyone else do it to her ever again.

Bo: Nora, I understand what you're doing here. I also know why. That's why I'm not going to push you… at least not right now.

Nora: Thanks. You have no idea how much it means to me to have you on my side… to know that you care.

Bo: Of course I care. I'll always care. But this isn't about me. It's about you. I know how much you wanted to be a mother again. I'm sorry you lost that chance.

Nora: Me too. Because in all likelihood I'll never get that chance again. (Pause) And I don't know, maybe that's why my life got a little crazy after that. I don't know how much you heard but…

Bo: I know you almost drank yourself to death. I know that you deliberately cut yourself off from everyone that loved you. And I also know that that wasn't as bad as it got.

Nora: Wow. You do your homework?

Bo: when it comes to someone I care about… you're dam right I do.

Nora: I'll be ok Bo. I always am. (Pause) But right now I have to go. I have a meeting with the judge.

Bo: You want some company?

Nora: I appreciate the offer but this is something that I have to do for myself. I need to learn to be ok on my own.

After she walked away, Bo was met with the concerned gaze of his niece Jessica.

Bo: Hey honey. How are you doing?

Jessica: Great. Just got done with my last psychiatric checkup. It looks like I'm going to be ok.

Bo: So no more signs of Tess? That's good news sweetheart. (They hug)

Jessica: Thanks Uncle Bo. (Pause) Looks like I'm doing better then Nora. I just saw her on my way out. She looks like hell. Is there something wrong with her?

Bo: You mean besides the usual?(she gives him a look) She understands all too well what you've been through. What that little girl in the ICU has been through. And I'm scared to death what this is going to do to her because she refuses to deal with it. Its like she's trying to pretend it never happened and that can only end badly. I don't know how to help her because I really don't know how to get through to her this time. 

Jessica: You still love her don't you?

Bo(Pausing): Oh Jess, I don't think there was ever a time when I didn't. I just don't know what to do about it anymore.


	4. Tomorrow The Sun Will Shine Part 4

Tomorrow the sun will shine- Part 4

Jessica: I'm not sure I follow. I mean if you love her...

Bo: Its not that simple Jess. Things have NEVER been simple with us.

Jessica: Look, uncle Bo. She's been through something that's eating her and it dosn't matter how long ago it happened, its still there. (Pause) She's running from a living, breathing nightmare. And I can guarentee you that it will catch up to her eventually. It always does.

Bo: That's what I'm afraid of. She's spent her whole life trying to find that unconditional acceptance. And when I was with her I tried to give it to her. I tried to love her enough to make her believe in it. But she never quite accepted it. She never quite believed that I could ever be with her for the long haul. She was always waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Jessica: That's what abuse does Uncle Bo- That's how it works. (Pause) Look, I don't know what she's been through really... Its different for all of us. But what I do know is that this is something that has caused her a great deal of pain and agony. And its something that was revisited when her child died.Something that is happening right now with that precious little girl abagail.

Bo: I just wish I knew how to help her Jess. I also wish I knew what to do about my unresolved felings for her. Its been years since we've been together and right now I'm just as clueless as I was on the day she left. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do about anything.

Jess: You'll figure it out. But maybe you have to ask yourself one question first? (Pause) Do you still blame her for Sam?

Bo(Pausing): I almost wish I did. At least then it would make sense. (Pause) I never really blamed her Jess. The circumstances were what they are. She believed that I had betrayed her and it was my fault that she believed that. I wasn't honest with her when I should have been. (Pause) I didn't like it when she told me the truth. I still don't. And who knows, maybe we could have made it if things were different . But we didn't handle things the right way. We both felt betrayed. We lost faith in each other. Things just got so far out of control that we couldn't put things back together. (Pause) But I still care about her Jess. I would never wish for anything bad to happen to her. And now I just really need to be able to be there for her the way I couldn't then.

Jess: Then don't give up on her. Believe me she needs you more then she'd like to admit. But you have to remember that Nora's used to doing things on her own. If someone had been there when she was a child then maybe things would be different. But you are going to have to push harder then you ever did before if you want her to trust you enough to LET you help her. Believe me its not easy. (Pause) I have to go. Good luck.

(they hug)

Bo: Thanks. I love you kid.

Jessica: Love you too Uncle Bo. I love both of you. 

she was sitting in the judge's office, trying to figure out how to read the expression on her face. She began to fidget and the moment of silence was finally broken.

Judge: Look, I've known you a long time. We may not have always gotten along but I always respected you. I have every reason to believe that you would provide a good home for abagail

Nora: Why do I feel like there's a but?

Judge: I can't grant your petition. Not because I think you wouldn't love her enough. It's pretty clear that you already do.

Nora(Tears in her eyes): Then why? Why can't you let me love her?

Judge: Because I know your history. When you lost your son, you reacted in the worst way imaginable. You didn't respect your life.

Nora: Nobody can ever understand the misery that you can feel when a child dies unless they've been there themselves. He was a part of me. As much a part of me as one of my arms or my legs. Losing him left me with nothing but emptiness. Now I know that what I did was wrong but that's over now. I'm starting to rebuild my life without him in it. Abagails a part of that.

Judge: Nora you're running away. Your latching on to this child as a way to make up for the child you lost... and because of your past. You know that I know that you've been through the same thing as Abagail. And you've been running from it for a long time. Its not healthy for any of you.

Nora: I don't want to talk about that right now.

Judge: You never do. And until I can be sure that you can face your past and not run away from it, I can't place abagail in your care. It wouldn't be good for either of you.

Nora: But I...

Judge: Talk to someone. Until you do,this case is closed. (Pause) I have to be in court. Lock the door when you leave.

She was in tears when Bo found her a couple minutes later.

Bo: What happened?

Nora: I lost her. The judge denied my petition.

Bo: Oh honey I'm sorry. 

Nora: I don't know what to do anymore. Things have spiraled so far out of control that I don't even know who I am now. (pause) All I ever wanted was to be in control of my own life. But I haven't been in control for a long time. Maybe it's time I started. I have to go.

Bo: Nora don't do this. Let me help you.

Nora:You can't help me Bo. I don't really think anyone can. Just be glad that you got away from me when you did. RJ was right. I'm nothing but damaged goods.

She ran away in tears and Bo picked up the phone.

Bo: I hate to do this but I need you to keep a tail on Nora. No, DO NOT let her see you. Don't even tell me where she goes. I just need you to make sure she's safe. She's in no condition to be out there all alone. Thanks.

TBC


	5. Tomorrow The Sun Will Shine Part 5

Nora Stood on the grass as it began to be drenched with the drizzle. She watched the gates of the cemetary open and everyone walk inside to visit with their loved ones passed. But the simple fact was that she didn't know why she was here.

Slowly she walked inside the gate and found the marble stone that read " Marvin John Stamos." She ran her hands across the lettering as she began to cry. Finally she stood.

Nora: You know, Its a joke that you're burried here with good decent people. You shouldn't even be given the decency to be treated with respect when you never had any for any of us. 

She started to pace as she stared into the corner of the stone, trying not to allow herself the room to break.

Nora: I want you to know that I survived. You tried to break me down when I was a child. You took my innocence for years and when I was finally able to give my heart away to someone who really DID love me, I messed it up because I thought I didn't deserve that kind of love. YOU did that to me. YOU broke me.

Her tears were falling now, as she sat down on the ground and tried to compose herself.

Nora: I hate that you've reduced me to this. I always swore I'd never let anyone break me. Well guess what daddy dear... I'm FINE. When you left this world, it was the best thing you could have done because I got put in a good home with parents who loved me as much as their own. I'm damaged and I lost out on something I really wanted because of what you've done to me. But I survived. I lost my baby and I still survived. I lost my husband and I still survived. Nothing you could ever do could hurt me more then that. So I hope your rotting in hell because its exactly where you belong.

She ran out of the cemetary in tears and was surprised when she ran smack into Bo. 

Nora: Bo, I...

Bo: I'm sorry Nora. I was worried about you.

Nora: You followed me?

Bo: I had to make sure you were ok. I had Rex follow you but then I realized that it might scare you so I came after you myself.

Nora(Pausing): I'm glad you did. I don't know what to do anymore. Nothing makes sense anymore. The last time it did I had a husband and now I don't even have that. I have nothing left.

Bo: You have a friend...

When she started becoming hysterical he picked her up off the ground and carried her out of the cemetary. He took her back to the hotel and she cried on his shoulder.

Nora: Bo, I... Can I ask you something?

Bo: You can ask me anything you want Nora?

Nora: Do you think I'm a lost cause? I mean is that why you gave up on me? I couldn't have been that bad of a wife was I?

Her eyes were glassy and he could tell she was loosing her grip. He simply pulled her closer.

Bo: You were very capable of love Nora... if that's where your going with this then don't. You were a great wife and I was lucky to have had the pleasure of being the man you chose to give your heart to.

Nora: It was never a choice... it was destiny.

Bo: yeah it was... just as this was.

He brushed her hair back from her face and looked in her eyes.

Bo: I want to help you in any way I can. I can't stand to watch you hurt.

Nora: You can't help me in the way I need you to. Not anymore.

Their eyes met probably longer then they should have and Bo started to unbutton her shirt.

Bo: Your soaking wet. Let me help you out of these clothes before you catch pnemonia. 

Nora: I don't think that's a good idea...

Bo(Looking at her): Nora...

Nora(Giving him the look back): No I mean that's REALLY not a good idea...

His hands were fumbling with the buttons of her shirt and she was so vulnerable in front of him. He took a warm cloth and wet her down with the water. She was trying not to make a move when it was all that she wanted. She couldn't take the desire that burned inside her any more.

Nora: Bo, you've really got to stop this...

Bo: Nora, I'm trying to help you here. The least you could do is accept it.

Nora: I can't accept it when your hands are on me and all I want is for you to make love to me. If your not going to do that then you need to back away because I can't stand what you do to me and NOT be able to have you. 

He tried to back away from her but she pulled him in. She took her hands and ran them across his back.

Nora: You really should get out of that shirt. Its not good for you either.

He turned around to face her...Their lips inches apart

Bo: I have every reason in the world to leave this room ...

Nora: Yeah You do. So Why are you still here with me?

She took her hands and ripped his shirt open.

Nora: God Bo... I Love your body. I've always loved your body. Just think of how good it could be. We could move the earth again. Just you and me.

She pressed her lips to his chest. He found it nearly impossible to move from this spot. He was enjoying what her hands were doing to him just as she enjoyed taking him there.

Bo: I have every reason in the world to turn you away... But I can't think of a single reason why I should...

Nora: That's more like it...

She wrapped her legs around him until they were linked together. They were kissing passionately now and they both knew that there was no turning back. 

Nora(Kissing him): Make love to me Bo...

Bo(Kissing her back): Nora I... This is wrong...

Nora: How can It Be wrong when it feels so right... when we both want it.

(She pulled him in to deepen the kiss. He found it impossible to stop kissing her back when he couldn't think of anything but how much he wanted to share every part of her.)

Bo: Screw Logic. I want you... I want you so bad I can taste it.

(This time he pulled her in to deepen the kiss.)

Nora: I want you so bad...So bad that not having you is making me crazy.

(She kissed him passionatly and he kissed her back. He only pulled away to look in her eyes)

Bo: I want to take care of you...I don't ever want to hurt you again.

Nora: You're doing it... And you couldn't. If anything you've made it possible so no one else could. Your my safe spot Bo. Please, I need to feel safe tonight.

Bo: Are you sure?

Nora: I am with all my heart...

And with that, the thows of passion exploded into wild abandon and they made love like it was the last time and first time all rolled into one. Nora finally fell asleep nestled in his arms. He watched her sleep and wondered what had gotten into them and whether things would change when they returned to Llanview.

TBC


	6. Tomorrow The Sun Will Shine Part 6

The sun came up the next day as Nora lie nestled in Bo's arms. She remembered clearly what had happened the night before. She had fallen apart and he had kissed away her pain.

Though she would never forget the wonderment of making love to the man she had loved for more then a decade, she also knew that if she stayed she would destroy him and that would destroy HER. She knew there was only one option and that was to leave him... again.

She wiped the tears that now formed in her eyes and headed to the shower. It broke her heart that she had to leave him but she kept telling herself it was for his own good. Though she knew he would never understand it or even accept it, she had to find a way to make him give up on her. She just didn't know if she had the strength to do what she knew had to be done.

Before she had the chance to ponder any further, the shower doors opened and he was in her arms again. She felt his strong arms wrap around her as they backed against the shower wall as the hot water fell down on them. She could feel his soft lips on hers as he continued to go deeper. She wanted more. She wanted him to take her to that place of safety. She wanted him inside her.

She let out a small moan as he ran his hands across her body. She knew she couldn't take it much longer as he was driving her crazy with desire. In a spontaneous moment she took her mouth and ran a trail of kisses across his chest. She only hoped she was driving him as wild as he was driving her. She took her hands and ran them across his bare chest as the rest of her was kissing him hungrily.

Suddenly he turned the faucet off and lifted her up into his arms. Her legs wrapped around him as his lips crushed down on hers. They didn't even bother to make it to the bed. They stepped out of the shower and fell down on the bathroom floor. Though she said nothing at all, her eyes told him that she wanted him to make love to her right now.

He pulled her closer to him and pulled her into the most passionate kiss of her life. Then he pulled away and looked at her.

Bo: I'm going to make this as hard as I possibly can for you to leave me. I want you Nora. I want you more then I've ever wanted anyone... And right now I'm going to make love to you all morning long. And when we decide to leave this hotel room and go back to Llanview then I'm going to make love to you again. And again... and again... So if you have a problem with that you better speak now.

She only kissed him back hard and passionate.

Nora: Do I LOOK like I have a problem with that? Now shut up and make love to me NOW.

Bo: well when you put it like that... How can I refuse?

Nora: You can't...

As they came together passionately they made love in every corner of the hotel room. When Bo fell asleep, Nora got dressed and left him alone. She didn't even leave him a note. He could hear the car speeding away and couldn't help but cry to himself.  
He knew what she was doing and he wasn't going to let her get away with it. He picked up the phone and dialed.

Bo: Its Bo Buchanan, I need to talk to you about Nora.

Nora walked into her apartment and stared at herself in the mirror. She hated to leave Bo like that but it was for his own good. At least she had allowed herself one more morning of love with him. She closed her eyes as she thought of their wild abandon this morning. What had gotten into them she wondered? They weren't even a couple and they suddenly were acting like a couple of love sick teenagers. What was wrong with her?

She walked to the bathroom and put on a change of clothes. She looked in the mirror and was about to touch up her makeup when she started crying. She sunk to the floor and put her head in her lap sobbing.

Who was she kidding, she thought. She might be a lost cause and unable to cope with what had happened to her, but she knew what it was like to be loved by a man and she could never escape the fact that her heart was still with Bo.

If he walked in that door right now, she knew she would run to him just as she always had. And he would hold her and kiss her and make her feel safer then she ever had before. She hated to admit that it was something she still wanted. Unable to stop herself she picked up the phone.

Nora: Bo, Its Nora. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I tried to leave you like that. I don't want you to be destroyed by who I am. But I can't help that I still want you here. I love you Bo. I want you back. If you get this message please just call me. I want to hear your voice.

She hung up the phone and stared out the window. Was it too late, she wondered? Had she messed up the best love she had ever known AGAIN? Unable to help herself, she stared at the phone. Just call me, she said to herself.

TBC


	7. Tomorrow The Sun Will Shine Part 7

Bo walked through the halls of the courthouse with a heavy heart. His mind was full of how it felt to be making love to his ex and then how devastated he was when she took off. But he was here for a reason and he had to get his mind off of those stolen moments for a few minutes so he might be able to do some good for her. They would deal with the rest when it came.

Sighing, he knocked on the judge's door and was allowed entrance.

Bo: I hope this isn't a bad time Judge. But there's really something I need to talk to you about. It's about Nora.

Judge: Have a seat Commissioner.

Bo: Thank you for agreeing to see me on such short notice

Judge: You sounded desperate. (Pause) Look, Commissioner, I know that you have a history with her so isn't it possible that you could be letting those emotions cloud your judgment?

Bo: Isn't it possible that you made a mistake based on YOURS? (Pause) Look, I'm here tonight not as the Commissioner, not even as a member of the Buchanan family. Put those details aside right now and just look at me as a man who wants to give his ex wife some peace. You don't know half of what she's been through. And I've had to watch her from the sidelines and pray for her to turn that corner and be ok. It wasn't until Abigail came along that I saw that light return to her eyes. I'm just asking you to consider how much she has to give that little girl that no one else can?

Judge: I don't know how much you know about her History Commissioner...

Bo: Bo. Just call me Bo. Tonight, all I am is the man who loves her. And all I'm asking for is a chance. 

Judge: You do realize that this is completely unhealthy for both of them?

Bo: How can loving a child be unhealthy Judge? (Pause) Nora lost her son. And when that happened she lost her way. She's only now beginning to see what real love is about. Now I realize that trying to take her life was drastic but I can tell you right now that it won't happen again.

Judge: How can you promise that?

Bo: Because I know her. She's not the kind of person who's proud of allowing herself to get that desperate. She reacted out of severe and desperate loneliness... and out of love for her son. You can't possibly know what it is to lose a child unless you've been there. I know that pain. I know how it can swallow you whole and make you do things you wouldn't normally do. And I also know what an amazing mother she is because I've seen her with her daughter. And Abigail... My God that girl adores Nora. You should see the way those sad eyes look at her with so much trust. It's like she knows that Nora's her guardian Angel. There's no way that anyone else could possibly give that child more then Nora because No one has a bigger heart then her.

Judge: I'm not questioning her love Bo. I'm questioning her ability to overlook her past demons in order to do what's right for this child.

Bo: Look, I know what she's been through. She was abused by her birth father and then watched him kill her mother and himself right in front of her. That damaged her. A LOT. But then Selma and Len came along and took her in to their home and loved her as much as if she were their own. When she found out she was adopted and remembered what happened, it caused a lot of emotional scars but she worked through them. When I met her she was probably one of the most insecure people I've ever known. But she's different now. She's grown and she's changed. And more then that she's accepted what's happened to her with grace and dignity. You have to cut her some slack here. She can't erase her past. No one can. But she's a pretty AMAZING person for being able to give as much as she has. Don't take that second chance away from her Judge. She's been through so much pain and misery that she deserves to have SOMETHING good in her life.

Judge: And what exactly is you're role in her life?

Bo (Pausing): I'm crazy in love with her. I would love nothing more then to have a life with her but I'm not sure if it's in the cards for us. There's been a lot of pain and misunderstandings.

Judge: And would you be a part of this child's life if I did give her custody?

Bo: Anyone who's important to Nora is important to me. And I HAVE bonded with that amazing little girl. How can she NOT be a part of my life? (Pause) Look, if it will help Nora, I'm willing to share custody with her. Why don't you just give us Joint Custody of her? We can make it work. I know we can.

Judge: I'll think about it.

Bo: That's all I'm asking for. Thank you for your time.

He shook the judge's hand and left the office. That was when he saw Nora's message. He smiled to himself when he listened.

He made a quick stop at the florist before just deciding to go over there. When he found her a little while later, she was beginning to get drunk. He took the bottle from her and pulled her closer to him, gently kissing her as he did.

Nora: I thought I had screwed up our chance Bo. Didn't you get my message?

Bo: Not till a little while ago. And then I decided it was better if I just came over. Is that why you were proceeding to get yourself plastered?

Nora: I didn't want to feel anything.

Bo: Well you ARE going to feel something now...

He took his hands and began to pull at the buttons on her shirt. He started to kiss trail kisses along her body. She sighed.

Nora: Bo...

Bo: Shh, I'm trying to distract you here...

Nora: It's working. (She kissed him back) Don't you have somewhere to be?

Bo: There's no where else I want to be right now then with you. Now... (He picked her up and started walking towards the stairs) You my dear need to have a very cold shower to sober you up. I want to make sure you'll remember this...

Nora: I don't think there's any way I won't. We're not exactly lacking for heat... (She pulled his moth to hers and kissed him with desperate desire and longing.)

Bo: No more running Nora. I want to wake up tomorrow with you in my bed... And I want to make love to you all night until we can no longer stay awake. And I want to feel you breathing next to me as you sleep. (He kissed her gently and passionately) I love you Nora. And I'm not letting you go this time. 

Nora: I don't want you to. (She kissed him) Please don't give up on me Bo. I'm so lost right now.

Bo: Not anymore. You're home baby. YOU are MY home. And I'll never let you fall... not EVER again.

They were kissing passionately as they stepped into the shower. The cold water did nothing to quench the heat burning between them. Slowly they made their way to the bed and reached for each other in an urgent need to be together in every way. They made love madly, and passionately all night long, finally falling asleep nestled in each other's arms.

The phone woke them early the next morning. Nora sighed and picked it up.

Nora: Nora Buchanan Here

Judge: Hi Nora, I hope I'm not waking you. Do you think you can meet me at the courthouse in an hour? I have something I need to talk to you about.

Nora: Is it Abby?

Judge: In a way.

Nora: I'll be there.

She hung up the phone and saw Bo sleeping. She climbed on the bed and started to kiss him passionately. He began to wake up with a smile. 

Bo: Now this is something I could get used to? Morning Red. 

Nora: Morning yourself. I have an appointment in an hour and I thought maybe you'd want to have some fun before then?

She pulled him towards her and he kissed her back just as passionately. 

Bo: What did you have in mind there Counselor?

Nora: Oh I don't know... just what we're doing... and whatever comes next? (She kissed him hard and passionately) You think you can handle that cowboy?

Bo: I'll tell you what? I'll give it my best shot if you will...

Nora: Deal...

Bo pulled her under him as they began to make love. They spent a half hour enjoying the feel of their bodies against each other. She was running so late she didn't even have time to take a shower.

Nora: See this is what you do to me. You make me late...

Bo: well you know, I could always make you LATER if you'd get your cute butt back over here and let me kiss you...

She smiled... And kissed him gently.

Nora: I have to go to this. The Judge wants to see me about Abby.

Bo: Wow, he actually listened... I'm glad.

Nora: Bo... I know that look...what did you do?

Bo: Oh Nothing much. I just told him that you were amazing and that you'd be a Great mother to Abby. There is one catch though?

Nora: I'm almost afraid to ask what it is.

Bo: Oh relax sweetie. (He kisses her) All we have to do is agree to joint custody.

TBC


	8. Tomorrow The Sun Will Shine Part 8

**Tomorrow The Sun Will Shine- Part 8**

Nora turned to look at Bo, shock registering all over her face and he took her hand and led her to the bed where they both sat face to face. 

Nora: Joint Custody? That's kind of out of the blue isn't it? 

Bo: Would it be such a bad thing Nora?

Nora (Smiling): That's not what I meant. But Bo this is a big decision for you. I don't want you jumping into something that you'll only end up regretting.

Bo: Why are you SO sure that I Will? (He kisses her gently) Nora, I really like being with you. And I think you feel the same way about me, am I right?

Nora: I LOVE being with you Bo. You make me so incredibly happy. But that's not what this is about.

Bo: Actually it is. When I went to talk to the judge about you, she could tell that I was falling in love with you all over again... assuming I'm not already there. And she asked me point blank what my role would be in both your lives if you were granted custody.

Nora: She did?

Bo: Yeah, she did. And it was then that I realized that whether or not we share custody of this amazing little child, I'd still be a part of both of your lives because of you. I can't stop thinking about you Red... and how much I want to build our lives together. It's all I've been able to think about lately.

Nora (Smiling): I've been thinking about you too. More then I should be. And No matter how many times I tell myself that what happened between us is over, I can't make myself believe it.

Bo: That's because it's not over. We've got something pretty Incredible here Red. And we could walk away from it right now but we'd always be wondering if we could have made it work. See, I never really stopped loving you. And looking at you now makes me remember all the reasons why I could never move on. You own a piece of my soul Red...

Nora (Tears in Her Eyes): Oh Bo... I think that's probably the most romantic thing that anyone has ever said to me. (She kisses him) I never stopped loving you either. I mean, sure I tried. I did everything I could to get you out of my heart but nothing worked. I was only fooling myself in thinking that I EVER could be over you. Signing those divorce papers was the hardest thing I ever had to do because when it came down to it; we were never about a piece of paper. And there wasn't anything on those documents that said if I had the chance, I'd do it all again.

Bo: I feel the same way. Those papers never said anything about our past or how we were feeling now. "Irrecogonciable differences," is what they said. And when we signed them, we signed away everything we ever had together. But it could NEVER dispute what was really going on... that signing those papers meant giving up the air we needed to breathe.

Nora (Tears In her Eyes): I want a life with you Bo. But I want everything. The whole nine yards. If you can't give me everything then I don't want anything. I can't just be the woman you sleep with. I need more. You were right. Giving you up the first time was like giving up breathing. I didn't think I'd survive it. But somehow I found my air and I moved on. I'd rather walk away now then to loose my footing again. I'd NEVER survive it a second time.

Bo (Kissing her passionately): Nora, I want more then just what happens behind closed doors. I want everyone to know that we're a couple. I want to marry you when you're ready. I want us to build a life together and live out the dreams we never got to live before. If you think I would EVER be satisfied with just being the man you were sleeping with, then you don't know me at all. I want to be everything to you. And I want the world to know that you're everything to me. 

Nora: Oh Bo, you already ARE everything to me. I love you so much that sometimes I really think I'm going to go crazy. You just make me feel things so deeply that I have no idea if I'm coming or going. I want a life with you. I want to marry you and raise Abby together. I want to have those long walks in the park, or those afternoon gazes as we watch the sun set. I want to go to sleep with you every night and wake up with you every morning. And I want to make love to you and fall asleep in your arms knowing that what we have is the most important thing in the world. But more then all of that Bo... I just want to know that I have you to come home to every night for the rest of my life. And I want to know that I'm the only woman you'll ever want from now until eternity.

Bo (He kisses her): You've always had that Nora. Even when we weren't together, you were still the only woman I wanted. Nothing's changed. The only thing that's different is that we're FINALLY admitting it.

Nora (Smiling): I really want to be with you Bo. But I have to get to this meeting. I'm running late as it is.

Bo (Returning her smile): Why don't you go and take care of Abby then. And when you get back, what do you say we go out on a real date? Its time we stop hiding from the world and let everyone see how serious we are. If you're up for it, I mean.

Nora (Kissing him): I can't wait to go out with you. How about you pick me up at 7. I promise to make it a night you'll never forget.

Bo: Hey that's my line.

They both laughed slightly.

Bo: You sure you don't want some company? If we're going to be sharing custody then it might be a good idea for us both to be there.

Nora: You know, I think you might be right. Let's Go Buchanan.

He smiled as she took his hand and led him out the door.

TBC


	9. Tomorrow The Sun Will Shine Part 9

Tomorrow the Sun Will Shine- Part 9

Bo and Nora walked into the judge's chambers a little later. They paused right outside the door and Bo pulled her into his arms for an embrace that let her know that he was on her side no matter what. When he pulled away, he looked at her and smiled.

Bo: I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always be on your side.

Nora: I know. That's one of the things I love about you.

She said nothing more as they walked inside and sat down. The judge looked at them both, and noticed the small gesture that Bo gave her when he squeezed her hand for reassurance.

Judge: I want you to know that this isn't a decision that I take lightly. The future of an innocent little girl is at stake here.

Nora: Would you mind if I said something here?

When the judge nodded, she looked at Bo and then back to the judge.

Nora: I know you think that I haven't dealt with what happened to me and maybe I haven't faced it like you think I should but it's not like I'm burying my head in the clouds. I went to see my father's grave the other day.

Judge: And what did you tell him?

Nora: I told him that the best thing he ever did was make it possible for me to get put in a good home. See to me, Len and Selma were my parents. They might not have been my biological parents but they were more of a family to me then the SOB who abused me for years and eventually took my mother's life before ending his own. That's not my father. My father is the man who loved me… who fought for me… who told me stories and showed me how to be ok again. That was Len. I think that I could be that for Abby. She's too young to even have a memory of what happened. I know that at some point she will because she's the same age that I was when it started. But if you let me take her home then I can promise you that I will give her a life filled with love and enough good memories to wipe out all the bad ones. I already love her judge. Please don't make us both suffer by putting her in some home with complete strangers.

Judge: You_ know_ I was skeptical to even consider this. I've known you a long time Nora… I've seen what you've lived through… and I've seen you in the courtroom. And the fact that you still refuse to deal with the demons that haunt you concerns me. But with that being said, I know that you believe that you can give this child a good home. And to be perfectly honest I'm only sitting here now willing to look at that for one reason and one reason only.

Nora: What's that?

Judge: The fact that you have someone in your life that's willing to fight for you. I was willing to close the book on this before Mr. Buchanan came in and plead your case. He can be very convincing.

Nora (Looking at Bo): You're telling me.

Judge: Well then there's only one question I have for you? For both of you really? (Pause) If I grant you this adoption, it would have to be a joint thing. I need to know that if the walls begin to crumble you'll have someone there to pick up the pieces because a child needs stability… and frankly, so do you Nora. Until you deal with the demons, you have the capacity to unravel at any moment… just like a child. And what's going to happen to Abby if that happens? It's my job to do what's best for that child… and I think that if you two are willing to do this together then you could have a good shot at giving that little girl some stability.

Nora: I think I would be willing to do just about anything for that child… and the fact is that Bo and I_ are not_ some casual thing. I've loved him for longer then I can remember and even though we fell apart, the fact that we found our way back after all these years just makes us stronger. When I look at the future I can't imagine it without him in it. And if you let me take that little girl home and build a family with her, I will already see Bo as her father. As the man I love, he's the only person I want to share children with. And that includes adoption.

Judge: And what about you Bo?

Bo: I love her… more then anyone or anything in this world. Seeing her with Abby just makes me love her even more… if that's even possible. I left her once… Not because I didn't love her but because I didn't think I would be able to forgive her. But the truth is that when it comes to love there's nothing you can't forgive. There's never been a day that I haven't loved… wanted… needed her. And if you allow her to adopt that little girl she loves so much… she'll already be my daughter. I think of Rachel as one of my children… and it will be no different with Abby because when I fell in love with Nora I fell in love with her children. They're a part of her the same way that SHE'S a part of me.

Judge: Very well. Then I will take it on good faith and grant you joint custody.

Nora (Tears in her eyes): Really? You're really going to let us keep her?

Judge: Like I said… the man you love made a good case. It's ok Nora… You can trust it. I'm not going to change my mind again.

She got up and threw her arms around the judge.

Nora: Thank you. Thank you so much.

Judge: Just don't make me regret it. (Pause) I'll go draw up those adoption papers.

After the judge left, Nora turned to Bo.

Nora: Did I ever tell you that you're my hero?

Bo: Only about a million times… But feel free to tell me again if you want.

Nora: How 'bout I just show you then?

Bo: I think I like the sound of that?

Nora: Well then you'll REALLY like my little "Show".

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked deeply in his eyes. And then she kissed him slowly, deeply and all consuming. And it didn't take long for Bo to get lost in her as he kissed her back with just as much passion.

TBC


End file.
